The First Time
by McWeavie
Summary: Makorra One shot. smut. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Note: This is about 6 or so months into their relationship. They obviously haven't done it before, but they've briefly talked about it in the past. If it seems a little jumpy it's because I took a break while writing it.**

**I hope you enjoy. 3 Leave reviews and feedback please.**

* * *

Korra rose from the couch of Mako's apartment and walked over to the cold window. She gazed out and observed snowflakes heavily fluttered their way across the sky. Republic City rarely got heavy snow, but when it did it was to be remembered for years.

"Mako!" She called. "Look I haven't seen this much snow since I was in the South Pole!" Korra giddily bounced in place at the sight. Mako stood up and looked out the window.

"Looks like you'll be stuck here doe awhile." He muttered as his eyes trailed the scenery from the window.

"Of course I can." Korra said confidently. "Me and Naga walked through this on a daily basis. I can get through to this no problem."

"Look." Mako pointed to Yue Bay. The ferry was completely surrounded by thin ice. "Even if you used your bending to get across it wouldn't save you from that." He pointed lower to the streets. Cars were wildly zooming and sliding down and across roads.

"Oh…" Korra watched the cars dangerously slide down sidewalks and through stop signs. "I better call Tenzin then."

She quickly called Tenzin and he agreed that it would be dangerous for her to try to get home under the circumstances. After she hung up the phone she turned to Mako with a smile on her face. "SLUMBER. PARTY."

"SLUMBER PARTY?!" Bolin's voice trailed from his bedroom up the stairs. He ran down and came before them with excitement oozing from his pores.

"Yes, Bolin, but it's not going to be that exciting." Mako calming stated as he took Korra's hand and walked her in the direction of his room. "Korra just can't get home because of this blizzard."

Bolin's face sank and he slowly walked back to his room. Mako continued with Korra towards his room and closed to door behind them. He sighed and went to wrap his arms around her, but was denied as her hands too his wrists.

"Why can't we have fun?" She questioned and crossed her arms across her chest.

Mako smiled and pulled his arms around her anyway. "I just noticed that we haven't been able to have any alone time lately." He kissed her forehead. "Bolin is the greatest brother I could ask for, but sometimes I don't want to share my girlfriend with him. You know he doesn't want to watch us cuddle all the time."

Korra pouted for a minute, but soon after wrapped her arms back around him and laid her head on his chest. "I do like cuddling." She murmured with a smile.

After a few moments they were both laying in his bed. Mako laid on his back while Korra's head laid calmly on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders while he played with her hair.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured.

Korra looked up to him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. One hand cupped the side of his face while the other kept her propped up.

Mako placed his hand gently against the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid between her lips into her mouth where her's joined in a dance.

Korra rolled on top of him and looked down to him with her bottom lip in between her teeth. "You're a tease." He murmured as he leaned in to kiss her. Korra took her teeth and raked the skin of his bottom lip before their lips touched. Mako groaned, and drug his nails down her sides.

"Maybe a little bit." Korra's voice was an awkward octive between a whisper and average talking. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she didn't want to be too quiet as well.

Korra let her hands find the way up his shirt. Once she felt the warmth of the skin of his stomach on her hands she instantly began to pull his shirt off.

After Mako's shirt was pulled off by Korra he softly took her hands and looked at her gently. "Korra, you're sure you want to do this?"

Korra's face dropped. She believed that this wasn't something he had wanted. She mumbled a few words before she pulled her hands away saying, "Of course not. I was just kidding…"

Mako saw the drop in her expression and cupped her face in his hands. "I want to. A lot. Trust me." He paused to see her expression brighten as she looked back up to him. "I just want to make sure this is what you want. I don't want you to regret anything."

Without another word Korra returned her hands to his chest and aggressively slammed her lips to his. He happily returned the kiss while his fingers tucked themselves under the hem of her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her sides.

Korra roughly exhaled as she felt the warm fingertips touch her skin. She impaciently pulled her shirt over her head, struggling to her it past her hair clips. She wanted to be amazing and perfect the act that they were about to partake in.

Once the shirt was off Mako chuckled. "Let's take these out." He reached up and gently pulled the hair clips out leaving her hair stringing down her back. He leaned over and sat the hair clips on the night stand.

Korra looked at him tenderly for a moment. She realized that her approach to the situation was all wrong. This wasn't something she should look at as a way to prove herself, but as a way to show that she really loved him. She didn't notice that she was staring at him until he placed a hand on her face.

"You okay?" He questioned. Concern was prominent in his eyes, but there was no hiding the lust in them as well.

Korra shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine."

She let her hands drag down his sides as he ran his hands over her wrappings. "Let's go ahead and get these off." She mumbled. She pulled a single end and the tight wrappings loosened and fell around her. She felt the nip of the cold air against her chest.

Mako carefully rolled her over on to her back. Korra struggled for a moment, wanting to be in control of what happened, but stopped quickly after understanding that she could trust him.

Mako placed a single kiss on her collar bone as one hand traced his fingers across the defined muscles of her abs. Making sure to completely trace each ripple.

Korra could feel her heart begin to race. Her breathing was hitched and she felt an ache between her legs. He let out a light moan. "Please, don't tease me like this." Her voice was soft, but demanding.

Mako smirked and nibbled at her neck and cupped her breast in his hand; pawing at it thoroughly. He wedged his knee in between her legs and pressed his erection against her.

Korra's back arched and she dragged her nails down his back trying to pull him closer. "Spirits…" She tugged on the belt of his pants until they loosened. She let him take of his while she fooled with her own.

Once both of them were properly naked Mako sat on his knees infront of her. Both of their hearts were pounding heavily and their breathing was between nervousness and anticipation.

"Are you ready?" Mako said breathlessly looking to her one last time to be sure she was okay with this.

Korra nodded and bit her lip, not know what to expect.

Mako lined himself against her opening and slowly leaned in feeling resistance immediately. He paused before continuing as gently as he could until he was completely in her.

Korra's back arched, her teeth nearly bit through her bottom lip, and her hands fisted the sheets underneath her. A tear welled in her eyes from the brief pain, but it was accompanied with pleasure.

Mako noticed the tear in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Don't stop…" Korra's eyes had closed and she put her hands on his sides.

Mako slid back, almost pulling out of her completely, and returned in with double the force. A soft groan escaped from his lips.

Korra squeezed her eyes closed and let out a throaty moan. She could feel her nails dig into the skin of his back as she began to move her hips to meet his. This only lasted a few moments before she grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over to his back.

Mako was shocked by the change of positions at first. Korra looked down to him with a seductive smirk and mumbled, "I can't let you have all the fun."

Mako smiled, grabbed her hips and forced his way into her. Korra, letting out a scream of pleasure, began to ride him. She moaned incoherently and her breathing was heavy. She fisted the sheets and pillows that lay next to his head. "Spirits… I'm close."

Mako felt it building for his as well, but he was too caught up to speak. He let out a sigh of pleasure. He tightened his grip on her hips and quickened the pace.

Korra felt her legs tremble as a blanket of pleasure washed over her. Starting at her spine she could feel it trail down her limbs to her fingers and toes. She couldn't control how loud the moan that left her moan was. Mako felt the same euphoria seconds later.

She collapsed on top of him and rested her head on his chest. There was a moment of silence as they both attempted to catch their breath.

"Yay. Sleepovers." Korra mumbled, still out of breath, as she closed her eyes.


End file.
